A switchable transparent display screen is useful for attracting consumer attention and providing information to customers. While in its transparent state, it allows customers to see through the screen and view products behind it. One such type of screen uses Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal (PDLC), which is a mixture of liquid crystal in a cured polymer network and is switchable between light transmitting and light scattering states. PDLC displays can be divided into pixels, drawing more attention by displaying projected video content on light scattering pixels while allowing customers to view the product through light transmitting pixels. For a multi-pixel PDLC display to be functional, the pixels must be synchronized with video content such that the video content is projected onto light scattering pixels for display while the other pixels can be set to a clear state. As the video content changes, the pixels need to be reset so that the video content continues to be projected onto the light scattering pixels for display.